Zombies: Jaeger Der Untoten
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: A group of British friends decide to play on Nacht Der Untoten one last time, but a freakish storm blasts their homes, upon coming around, they realise they are no longer in their own world... Rated T for violence and language


Call Of Duty: Jaeger Der Untoten

**Note this story is set in Britain, so many people may not be familiar with some of the terms in this story, ie 'Football' is 'soccer', I think you kind of get the picture...**

The year is 2014AD, Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare is not out until november, leaving CoD veterans to fight off waves of aliens and Federation grunts in CoD Ghosts. 'Nazi Zombies' is over, ending in Black Ops 2, the revoloutionary zombie shooter is gone forever, to be replaced by 'Extinction'

A small group of friends go against this trend, going onto the first Nazi Zombies map one last time before the World At War servers go down forever. But little do our heroes know, this match may be their last, for tonight, the undead will come back for vengeance...

Chapter One: The Four Kings

/ Michael Thompson 'Tommy', St Susandsuch Catholic School, Newcastle, Britain, 3pm. 2014

Mike Thompson -or 'Tommy'- stared blankly out into space as he waited for the school bell to go and for the teacher to let the students out. A chaotic shrill of the school bell rang out down the building and the class stood, grabbing their bags. "Hey! sit down, Its' my job to dismiss you, not the bells'. For a Top-Set class, your behaviour is disgraceful!" Mr Rogers yelled at the class. "Being in the top set for science is a privilege, not a right, Don't make me see Mr Daniels to have you moved down a group for your attitude!" he slowly opened the door and the class flooded out.

"Why does Mr Rogers have to be such aprick?" Mike asked his friend, John. "he's a bit more than that, Rogers is more like a bloody cactus, mate." He added, grinning. "you goin on Cod tonight?" Mike asked, "yeah, why?" Nike looked at him, a cgrim look on his face, "their taking the World At War severs down tomorrow morning, Me and he others are goin on zombies one last time." John nodded "aye, sure!" he laughed, shouldering his bag.

/Later, Mike's house, 115 Tomington Road, 3:35pm, 2014

Mike sat cross-legged in front of the television as he turned on his controller and the PS3 chirped as it powered up and he signed into hi Online account. Brad Dickens., one of Mikes' other friends, sat next to him, signing in too. Mike handed him a headset as he pulled on his own.

"OOII! Johnny, Davie! how are ya! He yelled into the mic, deafening the two other friends. "screw you Tommy, Don't yell into the bloody mic, I nearly lost my hearing there." David Adams roared in anger. "Aye, sure whatever, put WAW on and lets start it up, I'll invite you's on. Nact Der Untoten, Right?" Mike asked. "yeah, c'mon, I've got a test tomorrow, so we better get this over with quick..." John said. "Alright Me and Brad are on, I'll send the invites now." Mike said, starting up the Nact Der Untoten Match...

Mike and Brad quietly watched the small, whit fist of a loading bar punch along the screen as the game loaded. "alright, lets' rock this..." Mike laughed as the game began and the 'Round One symbol appeared. Brad looked at him in disgust. "did you seriosly just say 'Lets rock'?" Mike nodded, "stop being American, you know their pathetic." Mike glanced at his friend in confusion as he shot the first zombie in the head, "what the hell do you mean, America is badass!" Mike spat. "what's 'badass'? a bad donkey, so all Americans are bad donkeys?! Brad asked.

"gargh, crap I'm down. OI, somebody revive me!" Mike called out as a zombie knocked him down. David ran over and got his friend up as the others covered his advance. "Thanks, mate. hellwithit, You're gonna find out who I like anyway, right, so I'll give you a clue, their in our French class." Mike said. "I dunno, who?" David asked. "aye, who is it?" Brad asked. "Jess Hudson." mike said, looking down as if in shame. "no way! really?!" John cried in laughter. "you don't mean Jess 'I know everything 'cause I'm such a nerd' Hudson?" Brad asked, "screw you, Brad, I'm a nerd too ya kna'"

"hey, I got the Random Box open, everyone in!" David called out and his friends gathered around him. "Jesus! storms' brewin' up outside mine!" John yelled. "same." David said as he picked up the shotgun. "same here, too." Mike and Brad said simultaniously.

Just then, as if by pure bad luck, a a lightning bolt shot down and struck the rooftops of all three houses, surging to their televisions and exploding out their screens. The last thing Mike saw before he blacked out was his TV explode in a bright flash...

**End Of chapter one...**

**AN: Note, I crossed out the locations to resemble the way it does that at the start of Treyarchs' COD missions, the locations and names I've put here are all fictional, no-one in this story exists. If your name is similar or the same as people in this story, its' coincidental, one in a million, really. **

**Stay awesome!**


End file.
